mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Trouper
Super Trouper by Abba is a song featured in 5x11, the eleventh episode of Season Five. It is sung by Andrew, Billie, Charlotte, Damien, Emelia, Hannah, Jake, John, Kitty, Olivia, Penny, Sam, Steve, Rachel, Ryan, Tina and Xavier Lyrics Tina (Band): I was sick and tired of everything When I called you last night from Glasgow All I do is eat and sleep and sing Wishing every show was the last show (Wishing every show was the last show) So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming (Glad to hear you're coming) Suddenly I feel all right (And suddenly it's gonna be) And it's gonna be so different When I'm on the stage tonight Tina with Jake and Kitty (Jake with Band): Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) Smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) Feeling like a number one Kitty with Jake and Tina (Jake with Band): Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me But I won't feel blue (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) Like I always do (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you Kitty (Jake and Tina): Facing twenty thousand of your friends How can anyone be so lonely Part of a success that never ends Still I'm thinking about you only (Still I'm thinking about you only) There are moments when I think I'm going crazy (Think I'm going, think I'm going crazy) But it's gonna be alright (You'll soon be changing everything) Everything will be (with Jake and Tina: so different) (with Jake and Tina: When I'm on the stage tonight) Tina with Jake and Kitty (Jake with Band): Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) Smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) Feeling like a number one Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me But I won't feel blue (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) Like I always do (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you Jake: So I'll be there when you arrive The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive And when you take me in your arms And hold me tight Olivia and Sam: I know it's gonna mean so much tonight Emelia: Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me Charlotte and Billie (John and Hannah): Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) Smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) Kitty and Tina: Feeling like a number one Jake and Xavier (Penny and Steve:) Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) Andrew and Rachel: (Damien and Ryan) Smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) Feeling like a number one '''Jake, Kitty and Tina with Band (Band) Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) But I won't feel blue (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) Like I always do (Sup-p-per troup-p-per) 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you (Super trouper lights are gonna find me) Trivia *This is the first and only time Olivia sings in the entire series, making her the longest character to start singing since her debut *When the couples dance at the end of the song, the actors got to choreograph their dances themselves *This scene was inspired by the Mamma Mia movies